The Biker Harlette
by AngelRaven33
Summary: Teagan Knowles, half-sister of Tara, adopted sister of Jax and Tig Trager's old lady. See how her life fits in with the Sons of Anarchy and how she handles being the only female member.
1. Ch 1: Introductions

My life lately has not been so great. My biological father died a couple of months ago, leaving pretty much everything to my half-sister. I should let you know a few things about my past before I get on about my present. My mother, Noime Bennington, was a crow eater. Some people are probably wondering what that means, well it is a woman that likes sleeping with the members of SAMCRO. She was working at a bar when she met Daniel Knowles, my father. He had just been in a pretty bad fight with his wife Aubrey and needed to blow off some steam. They flirted, he got shitfaced, and nine months later on September 2nd, 1977 I was born. My Mother named me Teagan Shawna Knowles, and even thought my father never wanted to see me we still share the same last name, and he sent me money every month until I graduated high school. Over the years my mother got over him and eventually married Mark Hobart. When I was fifteen she passed away from alcohol poisoning, Mark couldn't take in another kid by himself and dad couldn't for the same reasons, so John and Gemma Teller adopted me. This is one of the reasons that Jax and I are so close, other than the fact that he dated my half sister during high school. We got through that together just like we got through John's death. And no we were not romantically together. After John's death Gemma didn't waste a lot of time before she married Clay, but I can see why, she really loves him.

Well now I guess I should catch you up on what I look like. I have brown hair that comes down to the middle of my back. My eyes are blue and kind of almond shaped. My face is a little chubby but I'm 5'10" and only weigh 140lbs. I also have six tattoos, the Sons of Anarchy Reaper on my lower back, a crow on my right ankle that I got with my half-sister, an uncolored rose design on my left breast under the number 5152860430, the number 258317 on my right wrist, and my parent's initials on my left wrist (GNTM and CAM). My best friend is Jackson Teller, the Vice President of SAMCRO. He's been going through some shit with divorcing his meth addicted wife Wendy, trying to reconcile with her after she got sober, Wendy becoming pregnant with Abel and now she's not talking to him. My personal life is a little bit better than his, but it's challenging. I'm dating the infamous Alexander 'Tig' Trager. Yes I am aware that he has a sick mind but I love him for it, and needless to say he is great in bed.

Last night around two the freaking gun warehouse blew up so Jax, Clay, Bobby, Tig and I had to go check it out at the butt crack of freaking dawn. And I couldn't even ride my own bike since while I was out for my yearly birthday lunch that I have with Clay, Gemma, and Jax, Juice decided to let Half-Sack take my bike out on a joy ride. He did have a lot of fun, he also tried doing a wheelie, fell off the bike and the bike fell off a fucking cliff. But now they're both building me a brand new bike. So I had to ride bitch with Tig for the time being, I mean it's not that bad but, nothing compares to rolling down the highway on your own bike. So we just got to the site, I got off the bike and followed the boys over to the rubble. I got a look at Clay's face and saw that he was pissed off, definitely don't wanna be in the line of fire on this one.

"What the hell happened?" Clay asked Sheriff Vic Trammel, who is the local County Sheriff and also on the Son's payroll.  
"Propane tanks caught fire. Ammo was in there and the place just blew." All Clay could do was say shit under his breath. Shit doesn't even begin to cover the situation that we were in now, We'd already sold those m4's to the Niners and they would not take this delay in stride. "Yeah the fire dick says it was arson. Saw a lot of boot prints."  
"Cowboy boots?" Clay asked while we walked through the ruble  
"Yeah I think so." Vic told him  
"Shit eatin' MAYANS, man." Tig said aloud  
"Where the hell was Rodrigo?" Jax asked seeing if anybody knew  
"No sign of your watchmen." Vic told him, before Clay asked the question that we all wanted to know  
"What's the exposure?"  
"Officially? Me and the fire department. The fire captain can be convinced to rethink his report."  
"Unofficially?" I asked before Jax could  
"Unofficially, this blast was seen in two counties this location is dead." He told us

"Great." I sarcastically said. This is just perfect. Now we're gonna have to rebuild even farther from our home base.  
"Jesus Christ." Clay said before taking a breath and asked about the M4's  
"Gone, as are most of the glocks." Vic told us. That pissed Clay off even more, and he started smashing up some smaller pieces of rubble while Jax talked to Vic  
"Get the fire department on board. I don't want this shit hittin' ATF's radar." He told him handing him a couple of hundo's to smooth over the firemen with. "Let's get outta here." We were almost out of the debris when Vic said we gotta see something else  
"Do we really?" Clay asked, hoping that nothing else bad had happened, well really bad at least  
"Yeah." He walked us over to one of our hiding units, and opened the door to find two Mexicans' huddled together with their skin fried  
"God damn. Fried and refried."  
"Their illegal's, part of our assembly crew." Tig told us, figures he'd know who they are. If you haven't guessed by now sometimes we don't get along, and when we fight he usually goes out, gets a hooker, fucks them, rough's them up a little and comes back home. I'm alright with it though since I know, in the end, he'll always come home. It still bugs me to no end though  
"Found them before the F.D. went through." Vic told us. We were all shocked that they had stayed like that through the fire  
"Um...after the smoke clears...get rid of the bodies." Clay told Vic while walking away. At this point we all just wanted to get the hell outta this smoke and fire pit before anybody started asking questions.  
"What am I supposed to do about our boys up in Oaktown? I'm supposed to deliver five cases to Leroy and his crew tomorrow morning."  
"Call the gangsta hot line, set a meeting." Clay told him before walking off and Jax handed Vic the rest of the wad of money from the club before following Clay back to the Road Kings.  
"Two in the back of the head…frickin' painless." Clay said holding his gun's barrel and handle out to Jax before putting it back up.  
"It ain't easy bein' King." Jax told him, knowing that one day he might be in the same situation  
"Yeah, you remember that."

They all were surveying the damage and seeing that come of the ammunition even landed in the lake a few hundred yards away from the ware house while I was talking to Tig "You going to Oaktown?" I really don't know why I even asked him since he is Clay's bodyguard.  
"Yeah. You gonna get back okay?" He was getting onto his bike and about to put his helmet on  
"I'll be fine. I'll ride with Jax. Be careful."  
"Always." He told me, pulling me closer by my belt loops before giving me a slow kiss on the lips. We always do this right before one of us has to go on a run. It's sort of like our own personal goodbye just in case some bad shit goes down. I rested my hands on the front of his cut running my fingers over the patches there. Sergeant At Arms, meaning that he made sure that the rules of the club, carrying out punishments decided by the club, and to protect the Club President at All Costs. It's one of the most dangerous positions in this club and I have to live with the fact that the closest person in my life could die at any second and it would be expected of him. After we finished our passionate kiss he just gave me a look that said he wanted to talk so I knew as soon as he got back we would. He fired up his bike then and I walked over to Jax so I could get a ride back. I really never even asked if he would give me a ride I just assumed that he would, and I was so happy that he was thinking that I'd need a ride. I jumped on the back and we were off to TM.

We rode back to the garage, and I think I saw a first at Teller-Morrow, there was a car being towed in that had a deer lodged into the windshield. Like not a fake one either where you cut it in half then super glue it on either side of the glass, it was an honest to god deer that went through the glass into the passenger side.  
"Somedays you're the beamer, somedays you're the goddamn deer." I told the boys before thanking Jax and walking over to my station. After putting my work shirt on I heard the chainsaw and looked over to see Half-Sack gagging as he cut the deer out of the car. I just love watching grunt work, Prospects that want to become full-fledged members are pretty much like rush members of a Fraternity, they will do absolutely anything and everything that you tell them to. I got under the Caddy that was in my workstation and started working on it to make sure that the brake lines were working right before I changed the oil. I was just about to come out from under the car when I felt someone kick my ankle. Jax always did that so I just pushed myself out from under the car to look at him. "Yes sir?" I said with sarcasm in my voice, I don't know why but he always manages to wanna talk to me when I'm busy. Whether I'm working on a car, on the phone with a customer, or having sex that's always when Jackson "Cock-block" Teller wants to talk to me.  
"Funny." He said before helping me up.  
"So you need something?" I wondered aloud while I took off my work shirt and wiped the sweat off my face, I never realized how hot it can get sometimes under a car. I get the dirty part with the grease and all the other shit that can be lodged in the underside of a car, but I will never get used to the heat.  
"Ya, Gemma's got some stuff out in storage for Abel, so you mind if I borrow the Impala?"  
"Go ahead. Keys are in the office." I told him  
"Thanks." He said before walking away.

So I went back to work after that, I knew that I had to finish my oil change before the guys got back from Oakland because we were probably going to have a meeting as soon as they did. I got two more clients finished and shipped out in the meantime. One was an Escape that needed her brake pads replaced and the other was a Chevy Camaro that needed all four of his tires replaced. I did all that work and before I knew it, it was one in the afternoon. I decided to go into the club house and eat my lunch with a Heineken and I ended up walking in right behind Half-Sack and one of the hang-a-rounds named Frank carrying in a box. Bobby was sitting down on a stool next to the stripper pole the guys keep in the clubhouse playing his guitar, probably practicing some Elvis music for his act. Juice was over at 'his office' working on something. I just walked over to the kitchen so I could get my salad from out of the fridge; after I did I sat down at the bar and tried to enjoy my meal. But I was just in time for Frank to ask Half-Sack how he got that name. Jesus, I did not need to see that while I'm eating, he pulled his pants down to show him that he got one of his nuts blown off in Iraq. Thankfully Clay, Chibs and Tig came inside to make the torment stop.  
"Jesus Christ! Put that deformed nut bag away will ya'?" Clay told Half-Sack when he walked in the room.  
"Sorry Clay I…?"  
"Disappear." Tig told him and I knew we were having the meeting now since the majority of the time Prospects aren't allowed in official meetings. Chibs sat down next to me while I finished off what I wanted from my salad, partially since what I saw ruined my appetite and since there's no food allowed in the chapel. I threw my food and bottle of my first beer in the trash then started drinking my second Heineken, when Clay told Chibs to go find Jax. I was ever so grateful that then Chibs yelled out his name right in my ear while walking off.  
"Did he have to do that?" I asked ringing my ear out and walking to the chapel. I put my prepaid LG VX5500 in the cigar box then Tig walked up behind me, grabbed my hips to keep me from walking away from him and whispered into my ear  
"Well it's not like you don't yell just as loud sweetheart."  
"Perv." I told him slapping his hands.  
"No I'm only a perv if it's not true." He told me before taking his hands off me and walking to his seat, but not before giving my ass a light smack.


	2. Ch 2: Family

We all walked into church, sat down in our normal seats, Clay at the head, Jax on his left then Bobby then Juice. Tig on his Clays' right followed by myself then Chibs. It was straight down to business for everyone, these Mexicans taking out product from us is a very serious matter that needs to be taken care of, fast. "I got one more day outta Leroy that's it. Niners are expecting a heroin shipment and the carbins are for protection." Clay told the table as soon as the meeting started

"What happens if the MAYANS crash that dope party with Leroy's M4's?" Bobby asked. Nothing goods gonna happen that's what  
"We lose all the niner business; we buy ourselves a huge black…"  
"That ain't gonna happen." Clay interrupted Jax's negative statement. He really is pissed about all this. He slammed his hand down on the table to get everyone's full attention. "These Mexi-assholes come into our territory, they steel from us, and they shit on our lively hood. Now I don't care who we gotta grease or kill. I want those goddamn guns back."  
"Alright Teagan, me, and Chibs we'll pull all current intell on the MAYANS. Juice start hackin' into crime databases, get addresses on any MAYANS in the system." Jax told the table  
"Where ever you find those guys Bobby I wanna fat man and a little boy every inch of that goddamn place." Clay told him, great explosives those are always fun.

"Bobby's got Tahoe this weekend." I reminded everyone at the table.  
"No, I'm canceling that shit." Bobby rashly said. Everybody disagreed with that immediately since we all knew that Bobby was a one of the best Elvis impersonators in the tri-state area, and that he needed the money. "Come on I should be able to decide myself."  
"No, you got two ex-wives who already spent the goddamn casino checks, the last thing we need is p.i.'s and lawyers campin' out front."  
"And who's gonna handle the pyro if I'm not there?" he asked. Valid question since he is out only pyro specialist on payroll at the moment. Tig thought of a backup, a really stupid back up plan considering who it involved  
"Nobody blows up shit better that Opie."  
"Opie's leanin' right these days." I told him. Opie Winston one of my closest friends age wise and Jax's best friend got out of prison about two months ago. He did a five year stint in Chino after another member, who is no longer apart of our organization, who was his getaway ride left him to rot. Opie did what we expect all members to do when they get pinched, they shut their mouth and do their time. When he got out he promised his wife Donna that he would do any and everything that he could to earn his money the honest and legal way. I think that right now he's working down at the mill at a job that his father-in-law got him.  
"Opie's gonna 'lean' anywhere we need him to. You get him on board" he told Jax before adjourning the meeting.

When we walked out of the meeting Tig glanced my way and he didn't have a good look on his face, great which means that I'll have to have a talk with him later and it probably won't be pleasant. I walked over to Jax so I could get my car keys back, and find out how the trip went  
"How was storage?"  
"Alright. I didn't find much baby stuff, a few toys here and there. But I did find a few of my dad's things, mostly Nam shit."  
"Nam shit?" That could be absolutely anything in that entire storage locker  
"Pictures mostly, him and his platoon, fist nine members, Mom, me Thomas, and you. A couple of old Harley manuals."He told me while walking behind me  
"Aw shit, Gemma's here. And she does not look happy." Clay said to Bobby  
"Great add to the shitty day." Jax said noticing how his mother was driving, and then followed Clay out to see her, while holding my hand to bring me with him

"I tried calling you." Gemma told Jax after getting out of her Chrystler Cadillac sports car. She did not look happy and not a _pissed off at you_ angry more like _somebody else really fuked up_ angry. She also had this look of just being scared shitless  
"What is it?" Jax asked her  
"Wendy. I went to see her. Found her passed out bleeding on the fucking floor. " That was all Gemma needed to say. Jax grabbed my wrist in a death grip and started sprinting towards his bike. Gemma and Clay got into Gemma's car before they sped off into the street with us following closely behind. Jax was driving well above the speed limit, weaving in and out of the lanes between cars. When we got to St. Thomas Hospital we parked the bike in a spot and Gemma parked right next to us not a second later. I'm actually pretty surprised that Jax brought me along for this, he knows my opinion about Wendy and it's the same that Gemma has about her, she's a druggie bitch that would do anything for fix and I personally wouldn't trust her to hold a toothpick for me. I know I'm just here for support where his son is concerned. If she did anything to hurt that innocent little boy I will personally come unglued. Gemma, Clay, Jax, Chibs, Bobby and I were walking down the hallway to Wendy's room when Gemma showed us something that we really needed to see.  
"I found these matches right next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags. Hairy dog."  
"Shit, it's gotta be the NORDS dealing out at the Dog again." Clay said  
"It is her favorite place, and they'd be the only one stupid enough to sell crank to a pregnant woman"  
"Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago." Bobby told Clay after he and Chibs caught up  
"Yeah, well call that Nazi prick, set a meeting."

Fucking NORDS man come on, there a group of white supremacist dumbass drug dealers in Lodi. Now that Darby's out Clay's gonna wanna kick his ass since he's trying to get back in Charming limits. And Jax wasn't far behind him for what he did by letting Wendy buy that shit. So whatever happens to her right now affects all our lives. As if this news about Wendy didn't shock me enough the next thing did a doctor walked from the inside of Wendy's room to talk to us, and guess who it is, my half sister. I heard rumors that she was back but I didn't believe them. She hated Charming just about as much as I hate the junkie. A whole hell of a lot.  
"What the hell happened?" Jax asked her  
"When's the last time you saw her? Tara asked  
"Couple of weeks." Jax shrugged not knowing the exact time  
"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet but it's most likely crank." Tara explained  
"The baby?" Jax whispered after he looked at Wendy through the window and saw that she wasn't pregnant anymore. That was what we all wanted to know that bitch could die a cold and ruthless death for all I care as long as my godson is alright.  
"We had to do an emergency c section; he's ten weeks premature." Tara told him  
"Holy shit." Jax growled. His hands started shaking, which is something he does when he's nervous. So I linked my right hand with his left and gave him a reassuring squeeze  
"Come on, let's sit down I'll walk you through it." Tara suggested. I know my little sister and that is the face she has when there's bad news.  
"Just tell us." Jax retorted  
"He's got a congenital heart defect and a gastro synch, a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are probably from the drugs. But the CHD is probably." Tara explained

"The family flaw." Gemma and I said simultaneously  
"Yes it's genetic. Either one would be serious but not life threatening, However the two of them together." Tara took a break for a second knowing that this was a lot to take in about his new son. "Dr. Newmead gives him a twenty percent chance, and I'm afraid that's being optimistic."  
"Oh my god," Gemma whispered  
"She never wanted to talk to me…I didn't know." He said in a tone that made me have to look up at his face. When I saw him he looked just so defeated. I know that he was looking forward to being a father but, I know that he doesn't wanna have to go through what John and Gemma went through with Tommy who lived for six years having multiple heart surgeries throughout his life and being restricted with what he could do physically.  
"Her OB said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew." Tara said trying to be sympathetic, but whenever I hear her voice I usually just heard bitterness and jealousy "Dr. Newmead wants to fix his belly first, and then if he stabilizes he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry Jax. I can take you to see him now." She told him before walking to a door.

Jax looked absolutely livid, like he was going to rip someone's head off for what happened to his son, and I pray that the fucking Nord that sold Wendy that shit get's what's coming to him. He took a few quick steps toward Tara, leaving me behind with Gemma, to tell her that he didn't need to do this as a favor to him. She being the suck up that she is said that she asked to assist and that she really wanted to help Abel. He walked back over to me to tell me to look after my godson while he was gone, then he stormed toward the hospital exit doors.  
"Jax!" Tara yelled out probably just because she wanted to show him to his son for the first time, being the self-centered bitch that she is. Can you tell that we don't exactly get along with each other  
"Jackson." Gemma said next trying to follow him before Clay reached for her  
"You two go with Tara. I got something to do." He directed to probably the two most important women in his life. I just knew that he was gonna do something stupid, and probably hilariously funny. I turned to walk with Gemma and Clay to see Abel, but the bitch from the past stopped me. "Only family is allowed to see him right now, sorry Teagan." She said in that airy tone and I knew that she was really enjoying her work right now  
"Hey, Gemma interjected before I could say anything else, as far as we're concerned she is family. Cause Teagan's probably the closest thing this kid's ever gonna get to a mom."  
"What about Wendy?" She asked  
"She lost that right the moment the needle went up her favorite goddamn vein. Besides I'm his godmother" I told her, I always despised people that shot up for their own pleasure while the people around them suffered, it just wasn't right and I guess you could tell from my tone of voice since Tara looked at me like the words had come from Gemma instead of me.

She really couldn't say anything else since they said that I could go in, so she just walked us to his room in complete silence. We got there and Abel looked no bigger than the entire circumference of me hand. I quietly walked over to him and rested my hands on top of the incubator. "He's just so tiny." I said my voice hitching up a little bit as a tear slid down my cheek.  
"Yeah, but he's strong. Don't forget he's a Teller, he'll make it." Gemma said resting one hand on the incubator and one on my shoulder  
"Yep. Abel Jonathan Teller. He's gonna be a heartbreaker one day. Just like his daddy." I looked up from the beautiful new boy that was fighting so hard to stay in this world and saw Tara walking by. I really needed to get out of here before I completely broke down and I wanted to talk to my sister anyway, just to clear the air between us. "Hey, Gemma I'm gonna go back to the shop. You call if anything changes alright."  
"You need a ride?" She asked while trying not to cry for her grandson  
"Naw. I'll call Tig and he'll come get me." Most people wonder why he and I are together since he's about fifteen years older than me, but we get each other. I mean I've tried being with guys my own age but the majority of my generation are assholes, or they couldn't hang with the club. And that is a main priority for me since this is my family. I sent a quick text to my old man then went outside for him to pick me up

"Hey Tara, wait up." I told her since she was walking to her car, the Cutlass that our dad left her. I ran over to the car so we could have our little chat  
"Yeah?"  
"I just wanted to say thanks."  
"For what Teagan?" She was just stunned that I was talking to her by myself and not having a sarcastic or hateful conversation  
"For taking it easy on Jax, he's not gonna go through this smooth. With losing Tommy from the heart defect and now all this shit with Abel, just thanks. I also wanted to know something." I'm just fishing for future use purposes on my part. Seeing if she really meant what she said to Jax about wanting to help Abel  
"What?"  
"Are you going to try and get back together with Jax?"  
"You're not warning me to stay away are you?" She asked probably wondering if I was still dating him since last she heard we were.  
"No, I'm letting you know that Gemma's not gonna like it. But in my opinion, if Jax wants you, he wants you so I'm not gonna stop him. But you better make sure that you want him, all of him." When I finished my sentence I heard the familiar growl of a Harley pulling in and saw my boyfriend riding it so I told Tara that I'd see her later, and then walked over to Tig

"Hey babe." I said leaning in to give him a quick kiss since we probably needed to get back to the garage as quickly as possible, cause since Bobby and Chibs were with Jax and Clay was with Gemma that left Juice and Piney in charge of the garage, not a good combination since if Piney decided to either smoke a few joints or take a shit then Juice will most likely do something stupid  
"Darlin' was that your sister that you were talking to?" He asked while I got onto the back of the bike  
"Yeah, apparently she's back in town."  
"So what happened with Wendy?" He sort of yelled so I could hear him over the roar of the bike  
"Fucking bitch, she overdosed, then had to deliver the kid early. I swear life is not gonna be good for her when she wakes up."  
"Yeah Gemma's gonna kill her." You know how I said that Juice was probably gonna do something stupid, we got back and he was on the internet buying supposed clothes that Elvis wore when he died for five hundred dollars, I mean how stupid do you have to be to do something like that.

Well we were back for a few minutes, just sitting down on the benches outside the garage when Tig said that he needed to talk to me about something in private, which is not a good thing, so we went into the clubhouse and walked to our dorm room  
"So what's up babe?" I sat down in the chair in front of the desk that came customary in every dorm. I was a little apprehensive about it since he looked like he was about to tell me something big  
"You know those two Mexicans we found this morning," Oh no, now I get where this is going, great. I ran a hand through my hair just to clear my head for a second. He was at the warehouse earlier that night, he did something really fucking stupid  
"Alex you didn't happened to have let them blow you last night did you?"  
"Ya."  
"Jesus Christ Tig, what the fuck were you thinking? And how the fuck are you planning on getting them out of there, since you and I both know that if Hale runs a search through the warehouse, which he probably will, then he's gonna run an autopsy on 'em and then the club is gonna be royally fucked." I was practically screaming the whole time standing up and pacing across the entire room, so if people were in the clubhouse then they could hear us.  
"I know alright Teagan, Fuck! We can't tell anybody yet though."  
"Yeah, no fucking shit Sherlock. Wait until we get the guns back and then we'll worry about your fuck up." I was just so pissed off right now, with Abel and Wendy, knowing that Jax probably put her dealer in the hospital and now this fucking shit; I just had to get out. I basically just ran out of our room to blow off some steam for a little while, so I went on a ride on Juice's bike. I needed to ride and let myself feel free. B y the time I was done I had gotten a text on the prepaid telling me that we had a church meeting in ten minutes. I also had a few texts from Tig that I didn't answer, mostly him asking where the fuck I was, I'm sure that he can just worry a little bit though.


End file.
